monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate's Curse
Pirate's Curse is a custom 3D bodied monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment, and driven by Justin Hicks. It first debuted in Atlanta 2016 driven by Steven Sims in the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series. In 2017, Camden Murphy debuted a second Pirate's Curse truck. When it was announced, it was rumored that Captain's Curse would be retiring and that this truck would be replacing it. However, Captain's Curse still competed alongside Pirate's Curse for one year, until it was retired when Alex Blackwell switched over to Megalodon in 2017. History * 2016 - Pirate's Curse debuts on the Fox Sports 1 Series with Steven Sims driving. Charlie Pauken drove the truck for the Australia tour. * 2017 - Camden Murphy debuts a second Pirate's Curse on the Triple Threat Series Central tour while Sims runs the truck on International events. * 2018 - Murphy competes in the Triple Threat Series West Tour. Cory Rummell runs a third Pirate's Curse on the Rage chassis for the Monster Jam Stadium Tour. He would later go on to win the Double Down Showdown that year and be qualified to Monster Jam World Finals 19. Murphy ran the truck on the Australian Tour later that year. Sims ends up leaving the team, and moving to Scooby Doo and then moving to Monster Energy. *2019 - The truck competed in the Central Coast Triple Threat Series under new driver Justin Hicks. Murphy moved to Bakugan Dragonoid while Rummell also left to drive Megalodon. Alex Blackwell, previous driver of Captain's Curse, drove on the international tour, on select events. *2020- Justin Hicks and the truck will compete on the Triple Threat Central Tour Trucks That Have Ran as Pirate's Curse * Rage (Cory Rummell) * Storm Damage (Mike Vaters II) World Finals Appearances * 2016 - Steven Sims (YGS) * 2017 - Camden Murphy (DDS) * 2018 - Cory Rummell (DDS: Camden Murphy, Cory Rummell) (wins the DDS) * 2019 - Justin Hicks (ATV) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * The original hubs were going to be Gold, not black and red. * Pirate's Curse's chassis colors actually mirrors that of Captain's Curse, being that Captain's Curse has a red chassis, red rims, and black wheel, while Pirate's Curse has a black chassis, black rims, and red wheels. * Pirate's Curse was the first Hot Wheels toy to get the brand new BKT tire style on the toy's tires, including more realistic grooves, and the BKT logo engraved. * The truck had rather poor luck when it came to the Double Down Showdown/Young Guns Shootout during the truck's first two years in competition. In 2016 Sims Jr was the fast quailfier but then red lighted in round two and then proceded to roll in the turn, he returned to perform a backflip in the encore. In 2017 Murphy red lighted three times, twice in qualifying and once in round one. * Pirate's Curse's theme is a stock music track from Mediascore called "Captain Black" * Coinciding with the theme song, the official name of the Pirate's Curse character/mascot is Captain Black. Gallery File:NVArt Pirate'sCurse.jpg|Steven Sims' Pirate's Curse circa 2016 File:Atlanta 010916 Stern (5).jpg|ditto File:2016-10-01-0156-1_orig.jpg|Charlie Pauken's Pirate's Curse circa 2016 File:Pirates-Curse.jpg|Camden Murphy's Pirate's Curse circa 2017 File:15871869 10202827583448275 5534382024796027748 n.jpg|ditto File:Tampa 011616 Stern (15).jpg|Pirate's Curse running the Tampa Bay Buccaneers flag in Tampa. File:27024250 1965568063709339 6922943245955936497 o.jpg|Cory Rummell's Pirate's Curse circa 2018 File:26220247 1600476300034168 5156104833884067786 n.jpg|ditto File:NVArt Creatures PCcomp.jpg|Monster Jam Creatures art File:13406704 803652183102881 7749147437306235345 n.jpg|Standard 1:64 File:2016 38-Pirates CurseBKT (2).jpg|BKT Tires variant File:00024447-2.jpg|Pirate's Curse 1:64 with gray hubs File:12106091 1519731625003126 1802924963 n.jpg|Pirate's Curse 1:64 Hot Wheels toy File:UnnamehjghgPPPPPd.jpg|Monster Truckin' Pals Cartoon Pirate's Curse File:IMG 0425.JPG|Ditto File:00018063-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy IMG_1733.JPG|Pirate's Curse ATV File:MDSC 0190.jpg|Pirate's Curse Speedster File:MonsterJam-2017-Plus-All-New-Toys-4925.jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy (behind El Toro Loco File:5041540abba7c0ae5417d5efa5d73d89.png File:6c7d6brrrr37985089.5752283b51204.png File:6efef2379850dfdsdfsdfgfdfg5752283b50b9a.png File:2ba896379850fgdfsdfdsdf89.5752283b5269c.png File:Bf0f8037985089.57522dfssdfsf83b517be.png File:F343f537985dsfsdsdfsd752283b52c8c.png Mascot_PiratesCurse.jpg|The Pirate's Curse mascot; Captain Black 8F2D8081-4696-4B09-93EC-8F9CD76CD69F.jpeg|Pirate’s Curse’s Truckin Pal Bio 75521682_2614850608734266_5858636073814458368_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Team Scream Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Trucks that debuted in 2016 Category:Pirate's Curse Category:Natural Disaster Racing Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks